


Magnets in the Dark

by lilymae92



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilymae92/pseuds/lilymae92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is looking for a good way to celebrate spring break, and ends up finding the perfect way to waste his time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tight Pants and Tied Tongues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holyfrackles](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=holyfrackles).



The clinking of glasses and chatter of young couples bustled a soft whisper over the loud music that was blaring from the four corners of the room. One particular young man sat by the bar, on his fourth or fifth drink, his forest green eyes scanning over the crowds. It was his last night off before classes started up again, the spring break having been nothing more than one long party filled with women and booze. Just about anything to keep warm in the cool winter hangover.

He smiled soft as he spotted two girls at the end of the bar, pressing up against each other in a heated embrace. His lips parted as he watched them begin to nuzzle one another, their drunken states more than evident as they started to make out. He chuckled soft, downing the rest of his drink and waving for another, just as another man his age sat beside him, ordering the same.

Dean rose a brow, but smiled broader, motioning to the couple at the end of the room, "Crazy break, right?" He chuckled, watching the other scruffy haired man as he peered around and nodded in approval, "Yeah... really crazy." They both thanked the bartender, at nearly the same time, as they took their drinks. Completely in sync.

Still watching the man from the corner of his eye, he took in a deep breath, his cheeks flushed from the alcohol pumping through his veins, "So, what's your name?" The other turned his head and rose a brow, his eyes flickering along the drunk's face, "Castiel... but you can call me Cas." His lips turned up at the corners, the scruff on his jaw light enough that Dean could make out two small dimples, one on each cheek.

"Castiel..." He mused, the name flowing off of his tongue like a bell chiming in the wind, "I'm Dean. You go to the college?" He only assumed he did, considering they were in a small college town, and the bar was filled with his other classmates. Castiel simply nodded, breathing in the scent of smoke and whiskey, "Yeah. My last semester."

Dean's eyes darted to Castiel's lips, a smirk gracing his own, "Well, then... you out to have a bit of fun tonight?" His eyes slowly made their way back up to the other man's, slightly stunned by just how blue they were, "Because, if you wanted to head back to my place..." He shifted his glass in his hand eyes still fixed on the man beside him.

Blinking slowly, Castiel turned to face Dean a bit better, his smile growing as well, "What makes you think that I'm going to go home with a complete stranger tonight?" He quirked a brow and shot back his drink, letting out a breath as the warmth flooded his chest, challenging Dean with his gaze. Dean simply stared back with an unsurpassed determination, "Why else would you be here?"

The two watched each other intently, smiles hinting towards the underlying attraction that was forming, "I mean, maybe to get drunk, but... what's the fun in that? Drinking alone? If you wanted to do that, you could've just stayed home and drank 'til you passed out." His eyes made their trek back down the other's body, "If you wanted to party, you would've worn looser pants. So..." He chuckled, eyes back up, "I think you're here for a one night stand."

Castiel flushed lightly, his pants suddenly growing just a bit tighter. Of course... He was practically transparent by then. He chewed on the inside of his cheek, voice slightly gruff as he waved for another drink, "Maybe you're right... but why should I go home with you?" He couldn't deny that he wanted to. He had never... with another man, but he was willing to try it out. Besides, Dean was more than attractive. His light brown hair tossed to the side in a bit of a mess, his flushed cheeks only causing his multitude of freckles to stand out even more, and that body...

Dean grew a bit more serious as he noticed the change in Castiel's countenance, muttering just loud enough for him to hear, "Because if you didn't want to..." Finishing his drink slowly and leaning in, "You would have said no already."

That made Cas stare, his fresh drink simply sitting in his right hand as his heart began to race. Dean let go of his empty glass and stood, moving just a bit closer, "So, how about it... Cas? You and me head back up to my place. Slip on some music, close the blinds..."

He could smell the bourbon on his breath, nearly taste the hints of cinnamon that spiced it. Speechless, Castiel nodded and downed the rest of his drink, taking out money for the bartender, "We walking, or taking a cab?" Dean shook his head and motioned for him to keep his money, paying more than enough for both of their drinks, "Walking. I live right down the block."

He winked and started to lead the way through the crowd, holding open the door for the man following behind. The sudden chill of the leftover winter still blew through the darkness, leaving Castiel with a slight chill as they began to walk. Dean, partially imbibed, didn't have a problem with it. However, when he caught a glance at his new friend rubbing his arms, he rose a brow. He hadn't realized...

Taking off his leather jacket, he stopped, moving behind him to drape it around the man's shoulders. His hands lingered on his upper arms, , breath hitting the back of Castiel's neck as he whispered, "Need you warm, now don't we?" His lips graced along the soft skin that was bared, his eyes half lidded as he pulled back and took Cas by the hand, starting to walk again.

By then, Cas was completely flushed. Between the two quick drinks, the crisp cold air, and the lips that had invaded his personal space, he wasn't sure they could be any redder. Dean wove their fingers, tugging Castiel towards a building on the next block, a small apartment complex wedged in between a few others. Leading him up to the second floor, and down the hall, he finally let go to open the door, "Here's home."  
He winked, starting in and tossing his keys towards the kitchen island. Castiel followed in, sheepishly, and closed the door, unsure whether or not Dean wanted it locked. Of course, Dean could care less.

Kicking off his shoes and socks, Dean stretched, taking off the dog tags and amulet he held around his neck. Castiel couldn't help but continue to watch, his eyes torn from the man's face as his shirts lifted just enough to show a bit of a pudgy tummy. Swallowing hard, he took off Dean's jacket, setting it aside and moving to take off his shoes and socks as well. He would just do what Dean did, follow house rules.

Biting his lip, Dean moved over, waiting until the other was finished with his socks to say anything, "Want the grand tour?" Castiel straightened up, gaze still intent on the green eyes in front of him. "Or..." Dean's hands slid to the man's waist, tugging ever so lightly on his shirts to pull him closer, his voice deep, "We could just skip to the main course..." His nose nudged Castiel's, their breath mingling, the only sound piercing the night being the sound of one another.

Cas simply nodded, intoxicated more by this man than anything, or anyone, he had ever tried before. His lips dared to reach up and brush against Dean's, his voice slightly gruff as his hands found the other man's belt, "That'd be preferable." Dean couldn't help but groan, his lips darting to cover Cas' once more, eyes slipping closed as he pressed close.

Sliding his hands to Dean's overshirt, Cas tugged at it, one hand keeping Dean close, and the other shifting up to the back of his neck to deepen the kiss. And deepen it, he did. It wasn't another moment before Dean was the one pressed up against the entry wall, Castiel's hand lodged up into his thick brown hair, pulling lightly.

A groan slipped past Dean's busy lips, his hands moving to try and shimmy up both of Cas' shirts, hands exploring along the toned body that lay there. That wasn't expected... He couldn't tell what was underneath those layers. Not until now.

Pawing at Dean's hair, Cas pulled back, breathing heavy and muttering in a near demand, "Your room?" He knew what he was capable of, and he knew that if they didn't move, that that wall was going to end up with a gaping hole in it by the end of the night.

Breathless, Dean nodded, worming his way from Cas' hold to lead the way down the hall. His pants were much too uncomfortable by then, his hand sliding down to take off his belt and toss it to the side. He didn't even care where it ended up. He motioned for a particular room, moving inside and towards the bed. The mood had definitely shifted, Dean now relying on Castiel to take the lead. He could already tell what kind of night it was going to be...


	2. Progress

Cas simply looked him over, pulling off his shirt and sweater, tossing them both to the ground. Dean watched on with glossed over eyes, skimming over every muscle, every line... watching the way his skin rippled slightly as he moved closer. His wide green eyes flickered back up, catching Castiel's smirk, "Didn't know you were ripped..."

"Perks of working out." His hands edged for Dean's overshirt once more, this time pushing it back with a bit of impatience. Not much later, Dean was down to his boxers, wedged up against the bed as Castiel whispered gruffly into his ear, "On your knees." His hands shifted to push down a bit on Dean's bare shoulders, his eyes narrowed slightly as they commanded the other to the floor.

Dean didn't hesitate, dropping to his knees and sliding his hands up along Castiel's jeans, aiming for his belt. Licking his lips, he peered up, leaning to kiss the man's hip as he undid his belt and zipper. Cas let out a slight breath, closing his eyes and leaning his head back as he felt his pants drop to the floor, his boxers thin enough that they couldn't do much to hold back his throbbing length.

Swallowing hard, Dean pressed his lips along the man's slight happy trail, carefully edging off his boxers in the process. He pulled away once he could see the man's flesh, peeking down, and then back up to gauge his reaction. Cas caught his gaze, one hand moving behind Dean's head to keep him close. He nodded once, almost as if he were giving permission to continue.

Which Dean did. It wasn't new to him, in any terms. A few drunken nights ago was all it took to change that... His hands carefully moved, one hooking around Castiel's base, the other sliding to the tip. He let out a small sound as he smeared the precum carefully with his palm, moving it along his shaft to give him a bit less friction. One deep breath in, and he had his tongue flickering against his head, getting his first real taste of what was to come as the night progressed.

Castiel clenched his jaw as he felt Dean's tongue twist and wrap around his length's tip, his erection growing slightly as Dean took him into his mouth. His free hand moved to the edge of the bed, trying to keep himself steady as he nudged Dean forward, trying to hint that he was moving much too slow.

Dean understood, parting his lips further to try and take more of the man inside of him, his tongue still swirling and dancing around the shaft, focusing just underneath. His hand began to pump what he couldn't fit inside of his mouth, the other sliding along to massage the swollen bullocks that hung in need of attention.

That simply sent Cas into a swirl of need, his hips slowly beginning to gyrate forward to match Dean's rhythm. His hand tugged at the man's hair, groaning through his teeth, "Fuck..." It was the gentle touches that did it for him. The timid movements that drove him wild, making him frustrated but exhilirated, all at the same time. It was all he could do to keep himself from holding Dean still and having his way.

Instead, he sounded again, whispering gruff as he felt Dean begin to speed up, "Get on the bed." If he didn't stop things then, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back. So, he was thankful when the other straightened out, wiping his lips with the back of his hand as he moved to sit up on the bed.  
Castiel shifted to join him, pushing him to lay down as his lips met Dean's once more, fierce. Dean simply melted in the moment, hands moving along Cas' chest, exploring along his sides and up his back. He clawed lightly as Cas slipped his tongue around his own, locking them before twirling around to probe some more.

Pressed against each other, Castiel's member wedged up against Dean's boxers as they started to grind. It was almost as if their bodies just... meshed. They fit perfectly in just the right places, hands finding their homes easily. By then, Dean was more than aroused, hips shifting upwards in a unsurmounted need. It wasn't until Castiel could feel him grow larger that he realized he was still covered. He pulled back just enough, breaking the kiss long enough to strip Dean down and toss the underpants to the other side of the room. Much better...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breaking this in half, because I wanted to get some progress in.


End file.
